


Overflow

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, sirius black's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: A week before the first Triwizard Tournament Task, Harry and Euphemia have a heart to heart about their troubles and worries. Euphemia studies for her first round of exams.
Relationships: George Weasley x Euphemia Black
Series: The Killer's Daughter [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Overflow

"As empaths, our high level of sensitivity means that we are prone to feeling like eternal outsiders who are in the world but not quite of the world."  
\- Aletheia Luna, Awakened Empath

17\. Overflow

The first month and a half of the school year had been tense and awkward among the group of friends. There was conflict about Harry's situation and whose side everyone was on. Euphemia definitely felt that Harry had no part in getting his name into the goblet. She knew that someone had set him up and was trying to get him hurt. She didn't know who, but she knew that someone had some sort of motive to want to do so.

Ron had been an absolute git during this period of time. He had been cruel to Harry, refusing to believe that Harry could be innocent in all of this. It was easy to tell that Harry was hurting. Not just that the rest of the school hated him currently, but his best friend was treating him the same way. The only people who showed him kindness were his professors, Hermione, Fred, George, and Euphemia. Everyone else seemed to want to give him trouble.

It was now a week before the first task and it was easy to tell that all the pressure was building up for the four champions. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all felt confident in their abilities to complete whatever tasks they were given, but Harry was unsure. Sure, he had defeated the dark lord twice now, but he didn't know what these tasks were going to be like and how capable he would be of actually completing them.

It was a weekend to go to Hogsmeade, but Euphemia wasn't in the mood to visit the small village. She decided that she would do some studying and then meet up with George later on in the day for dinner. She felt that she was stealing her boyfriend away from his friends too much and wanted to make sure he had just boy time. She didn't want to be the overbearing girlfriend who wouldn't let her partner hang out with other people.

Euphemia had cozied up in a bulky oversized sweater, a pair of jeans, fuzzy socks, and some trainers. She immediately kicked off the trainers as she sat on the couch in the common room reading through a DADA textbook that they would be reading in sixth year. It was one of her favorite subjects, so she had no problem hunkering down with the textbook for a while.

She had been reading about Inferi - creatures that were dead but then reawakened by necromancy - when she noticed Harry coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. He wasn't in a rush or anything, he just looked very somber. He seemed to be the most melancholic person in the world at the moment.

He hadn't been able to show much joy in the past month and a half. He had been so excited to just have a normal year and that ideal had been ruined so quickly. He had been exhausted by dealing with all the chaos. First, he had to deal with the Dark Lord again, then a basilisk, and last year, a werewolf and supposed murderer. He just wanted to relax and focus on school for one year, but he couldn't even catch a break then. He was completely fed up with the road he was being forced down.

Harry sat down on the couch next to her silently, not wanting to bother her, but simply wishing to be in the presence of someone he knew didn't hate him. He sat there and stared at the crackling fire.

She looked up from her textbook. "Morning, Harry," she said and he looked over and gave her a small smile.

"Morning," he responded and went back to staring at the fire.

She read her textbook for a few more minutes until she finished the chapter about the inferi and looked back up to her chosen brother. She closed the book and looked at him for a moment. He looked over to her with a quizzical gaze and wondered what she was thinking.

"Let's go for a walk," she said.

She stood up and held her hand out. He looked at her like she was insane. He was wondering what thought process she had had to make her think that a walk was going to fix his situation.

"What?" He questioned.

"I said, let's go for a walk," she exclaimed a second time.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him off the couch, but he collapsed like a toddler into the couch like a dead weight. He looked up at her begrudgingly.

She put on her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip. "Please, Harry," she begged and he sighed.

"I guess," he said.

He stood up more willingly and let her drag him along. He still felt unenthused about going anywhere at the moment but didn't want to be rude as she was trying her best to make him feel better.

Euphemia kept a small smile on her face as she dragged him through the corridors. She could understand how he must be feeling. She had been a complete outsider during her first three years at Hogwarts. She had had a difficult time making friends with people and had been pushed out of friend groups simply because of her father's reputation and being part of the Black family. Plenty of people were still very prejudiced against her family because so many of them had been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

She understood that Harry was going through a time where the world seemed to be against him. She knew that this would all pass over eventually and people would realize that Harry hadn't been the one behind this.

The only person outside of Gryffindor who had been kind to him was Cedric. Everyone had been wearing these idiotic 'Potter Stinks' badges that Malfoy made. Personally, she thought that Draco was just trying to be a badass who was just making himself look more like a fool.

Eventually, Euphemia and Harry exited the castle and came out to the bridge that overlooked the misty canyon. It looked out onto the great lake and there were gentle waves rippling along the water. It was a rather peaceful sight and she decided down by the water, might be a nice place to sit and have a chat.

Harry followed her mindlessly down to the water's edge and stayed in the grass. They strolled gently and she didn't make him talk or say anything. She didn't want him to feel pressured to say anything, but she wanted him to feel comfortable that he could speak to her about anything.

Eventually, they came upon a familiar looking tree that was tall and large, right next to the water. It felt nostalgic somehow. She could have sworn she'd seen this exact tree in a picture somewhere.

She sat down on the ground next to the tree and Harry sat down, leaning up against it. He stared out at the water and in a mindless daze. She looked at him casually, analyzing his face and what it held.

What it held was sadness. It was very distinct and right there at the forefront. She hadn't been able to see it yet, but now he looked like he was about to cry. There were tears that were sitting just on top of his waterline.

"Harry," she spoke up.

He looked over to her, blinking the lingering tears away. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

It sounded silly coming out because she knew he wasn't.

"I'm fine," he responded, but it sounded so forced.

"No, are you really okay?" She asked more intensely.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and looking down at his hands. The tears came back to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He startled to twiddle his fingers out of nervousness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head again. "No," he paused. "I don't know."

He felt odd. He never expressed his emotions and he had been so used to suppressing them when he was with the Dursleys. Whenever someone showed him kindness and cared for him, it felt foreign. He had been so used to the cold treatment from his aunt and uncle and the bullying behavior of his cousin, that any affection felt strange.

Euphemia looked at the water and Harry fiddled with his hands. "What do you feel?" She asked him.

Harry didn't respond for a few moments. "Tired," he said, but it held a different meaning.

He wasn't speaking about the tiredness you feel from not sleeping enough or having been up for a long time. This was a different type of tired. It was tired of being fed up and being exhausted from the punches that kept on being dealt. He was tired of life.

She looked over to him with sad eyes. She understood the pain he was feeling and she wanted to make it better.

She moved over next to him so she was leaning against the tree trunk. She looked at his face from the side and he kept staring at the water.

"There is nothing that I can say to make you feel better right now," she said. "But you need to know that I am here for you. No matter what."

Harry's lips pursed for a moment and then he squeezed his eyes shuts before letting out a sob. Euphemia made quick action to wrap her arms around the boy. He leaned into her as he cried. She wrapped an arm around him as he leaned on her chest and she held her other hand on his hair, gently combing her fingers through it.

He clung to her arms like a lifeline as if she was going to run away at a moment's notice. She just held him and let him cry, making sure that he felt safe. She knew he hadn't felt that way lately.

She cherished Harry and loved him like he was part of her own family. She genuinely considered him her brother and made sure to express that she cared about him. They both needed each other desperately.

The summer had been very difficult as she hadn't been able to see Harry because the Dursley's had insisted on keeping him held up in the house. He hadn't been able to feel comforted at all this year. Hogwarts was supposed to be his safe place, but he couldn't even feel safe right now.

Euphemia felt determined to protect him in some sense because she was older than him and she felt a familial bond with him. It was confusing, but she wanted to do anything in her power to help and protect him from danger. She figured the Triwizard tournament might be a challenge with that determination, but she could at least try and protect him from the cruel words of his classmates.

Harry's crying stopped eventually and his breathing evened out. His arms and hands unlatched from her arms and she looked down to see that he had fallen asleep in her arms. She kept her arms around his body and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

They sat there for a while before she saw Fred and George walking along the edge of the lake. They slowly made their way around the lake before spotting Euphemia and a boy in her arms. The twins were very curious about who the boy was and continued approaching.

Euphemia had been resting her head against the tree, lightly snoozing but not fully asleep. She heard the crunch of leaves on the ground and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw the twins there.

She gave them a small smile and went to move, but remembered that Harry was sleeping. She figured he would wake up soon, but didn't want to disturb him now, figuring this was the most comforted he had felt in a while and didn't want to ruin that yet.

The twins were both confused as they noticed the boy was Harry and wondered what had happened and why he was sleeping in Euphemia's arms.

Both of the boys said hello to her quietly and she responded suitably. Fred was the first to form a conversation though. "Is he alright?" He questioned.

"He will be," she said with a somber tone.

"What happened?" George asked.

Euphemia looked down at the sleepy boy. "He's having a rough time." She paused, wondering if she should divulge. "This year just isn't going the way he hoped it would go. Each year never really does, but this is different."

Fred quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

She looked at him and then sighed. "His best friend won't speak to him unless he's throwing an insult, the entire school hates him right now except for a few, and he's being forced into a possible life-threatening competition." She elaborated for the older twin.

The two twins both furrowed their brows in concern. Fred looked down at his hands while George looked at his girlfriend wondering if she was alright.

He had always noticed how she took the burden of other people's feelings and tried to make others feel better before worrying about herself. She had worried about what others were going through when she was going through her own difficult times. At the quidditch world cup, even after she had been hit with the confringement curse and was experiencing excruciating pain, she had been extremely concerned about the others and where they were and if they were hurt.

George admired her compassion for the world even though it had screwed her over sometimes. She was so understanding and forgiving and never gave up on the people she loved. It was an admirable trait that he wished more people had.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" George asked.

She thought for a moment. "Once he wakes up, I'm assuming he'll run off somewhere. So, I might study some more. I'm testing out of the fourth year classes soon so I need to study for the exams." She explained.

George walked over to her and leaned down to place a kiss on her the top of her head. She closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. Fred watched in slight jealousy, wanting the kind of relationship that his brother had with Euphemia. He had always crushed on Euphemia as well and admired her personality and beauty, but George had worked up the courage first.

At the quidditch world cup, he had been terrified to ask her, but Harry egging him on had pushed him to just ask her. George thought to himself for the first week after that had Harry not said anything, he wouldn't have asked her at all. He was glad he did because he'd found a new kind of happiness with Euphemia - one that pulling pranks had never brought out in him.

George walked back over to Fred and nudged him in the ribs. Fred waved at the girl and she smiled softly. George didn't really want to leave her but knew it might feel awkward once Harry woke up. George really enjoyed spending his time with Euphemia and felt a bit anxious being away from her. She was also horribly accident-prone and loved to get herself into danger. He knew that she would be unlikely to get into danger at the current moment and he would see her soon.

Not long after the twins vanished, Harry woke up and quickly backed away from Euphemia, trying to seem more put together. She chuckled at his reaction.

He combed his hands through his messy hair and attempted to tame it. It was no use though because his hair had a mind of its own. He had the same hair as James and they looked practically identical, other than his green eyes that he shared with Lily. Euphemia could vaguely remember Harry's parents from when she was just a baby and from what she could see, he looked so much like the two.

She stood up and held her hand out for the boy and he grabbed it. She pulled him up off of the ground and he steadied himself. He still looked a little sad, but better now that he had vented and he had cried a little bit. 

"I'm going to go study for a while," she spoke. "You're welcome to come with if you'd like." She stated and Harry gave her a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to walk around for a while. I'll see you at dinner?" He questioned.

She nodded. "See you at dinner," she said.

She moved forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. He hugged her back and squeezed. "Thanks, Effie." He said and she nodded.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled back from him. She gave him a small wave before walking back towards the castle. She went up to the common room to grab her bookbag and then walked the corridors until she appeared in front of the library doors. She pushed them open and found a good spot in the library where it was quiet and she felt secure.

She pulled out her herbology textbook and began reading away for the next several hours. As she read about the bouncing bulb, the flutterby bush, and the flitterbloom, she unconsciously tapped her fingers on her head and hummed an old muggle song. After a while, she found herself staring at the same line for several minutes.

She plopped her forehead down on her book and groaned audibly. She let out a heavy sigh at her frustration. She had always found studying to be an easy habit, but for some reason, she was having difficulty. She sat there staring down at her textbook, now tapping her foot anxiously. She knew she wasn't going to be able to focus for a while and decided to head to the great hall for lunch. She knew that her friends would be waiting for her there.

Euphemia left her books and book bag in the library and headed for the great hall. As she walked, she was lost in thought. She was probably just stressed because of her first round of exams for this year. But she was also still very worried about her father.

She understood that he was probably safe and sound at Grimmauld Place, but that didn't stop her from worrying about his well being and state of mind. Her father had spent 12 years in a grimy old cell in Azkaban and was now being held up in a house in the center of London, not allowed to leave because of the risk of exposure.

If he was exposed to the world and someone spotted him and reported him to the ministry, he would be thrown right back in Azkaban or they would execute him with the dementor's kiss. There was still danger in him being out of the prison. She just hoped that he wouldn't be reckless and would focus on the consequences that could result if he was careless. 

She had been told stories about her father's wild adventures as a young boy and teenager. He had been an excitable young man with a passion for mischief and it usually got him a lengthy detention sentence. Remus loved to tell her stories about her father, determined to make sure she didn't forget about him just in case he did get out of Azkaban one day.

Euphemia mindlessly walked into the great hall and spotted the twins and the rest of her friends easily. However, Harry was nowhere to be found. Sadly, this wasn't a new occurrence since Ron and Harry had gotten into their tiff about the Triwizard tournament. She never really knew where he ventured off to during meal times, but she knew he was still eating one way or another. She figured that maybe he decided on a more secluded option down in the kitchens, possibly visiting Dobby in the process.

She sat down idly next to Fred and George and quickly placed some food onto her plate, not really caring what she was going to eat. Fred and George both noticed her urgency and became a little concerned. She ate quickly, but still elegantly somehow.

George quickly pushed it off because he knew about some of her behaviors by now especially when she was determined to get her studying done in a timely fashion. He knew that she hated having to take time away from her studying to take care of the basic human necessities like eating and drinking, but would do it regardless. Her behavior still concerned him though and he figured that he should check in with her.

"Effie, are you alright?" asked the girl.

She looked up at him with surprised innocent eyes. She tilted her head to the side for a second and then looked around for a second before nodding. "Yes, why?"

He almost chuckled at her reaction, finding it cute and almost humorous. "You just seem like you're in a hurry and you look very tired. What's going on?" He questioned.

"I'm just trying to finish studying for some exams tomorrow. I test out of my fourth-year classes and then I'll be joining the fifth-year classes." She explained this to her boyfriend and a look of understanding.

She went back to eating and finished a few minutes later. She finished off a glass of pumpkin juice and stood back up. She leaned over to George and kissed his forehead. George blushed furiously at the endearing act and smiled after her as she walked out of the great hall.

She made her way back down to the library and found her belongings in their original spots and untouched. She settled in easily after having been able to walk around for a bit and having eaten something. Eventually, she moved off of herbology and went to focus on DADA. This was a subject that she didn't have a hard time losing herself in as it was one of her favorite classes. She quickly absorbed herself in this subject.

George had spent the rest of the day with Fred working on different items that they wanted to sell when they opened their store. It had been several hours since George had last seen Euphemia and he was currently working on what he planned to call an Electric Shock Shaker, a glove that emits electric shocks to the person who shakes the glove.

He decided to set the project down after having shocked himself over 20 times in the past hours. He let out a heavy sigh after shaking his hand, the electric shocks still running up his arm slightly. He stood up from his bed. 

He looked over to Fred who was engrossed in a completely different project. "I'm going to look for Euphemia, see if she's still in the library," George explained before waving farewell to his brother.

He walked out of the door, through the common room, and down to the library. He ventured through the castle, not in a huge rush to get there but excited to see if she was there. He usually never went this long without talking to her, but knew she wouldn't want to be interrupted when there was something so important coming up.

He walked into the library and saw Madam Pince sitting at her desk. She looked up at him and gave him a mild sneer. He held his hands up in defense and tried to look innocent.

"I'll be quiet," he spoke and the stern woman nodded.

He went on his merry way and made his way towards the back of the library where she liked to hang out. He saw a slumped figure sitting at the table with their head resting on their textbook and a half-filled piece of parchment. Her curly pink hair was spread out all around her on the table.

He walked up to her and crouched by the side of the table. He pushed some hair away from her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Once he pushed some hair out of her face, he could see some bags sitting underneath her eyes. 

George gently stroked her cheek and she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open curiously and she looked up at him and she closed them again for a second before opening them again. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," he spoke with a small smile on his face.

Euphemia smiled lazily. "Hi," she responded.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked.

"A while," she said. 

He chuckled. "Let's get you to bed," he said. "Big day tomorrow."

He searched around for her book bag and eventually found it among the mess. He grabbed it and started shoving her books into it and then slung it over his shoulder. She then stood up reluctantly.

He bent down a little and then gestured for her to jump up. She looked at him like he was absolutely ludicrous. He rolled his eyes.

"You look like you're about to fall over. Hop up," he said and gestured again. 

She rolled her eyes in return but obliged the request and jumped up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he adjusted her so he could carry her easily. 

"See, this isn't too bad," he said and she chuckled, holding onto him tightly. 

She pulled herself as close as possible to him and buried her face in his neck. She smelled his scent of cinnamon and firework powder, practically wanting to bathe in it. The scent and warmth of his body brought a strange sense of calm over her that nothing else did. She found herself dozing off again while holding onto him.

By the time they made it back up to the common room, Euphemia had fallen back asleep and was unconsciously clinging to him. 

"Darling," he spoke knowing she was asleep. He tried waking her again. "Darling," he shook her a little and she woke back up.

"I can't get you back up to the girl's dorm, do you want to sleep by me?" He asked.

She nodded sleepily into his neck and hummed. He walked up the steps to the boy's dorm and walked into the room to see that Fred and Lee were still up and joking around. As George entered the room, he motioned gently for the boys to quiet down a bit and they nodded. 

George walked over to his bed and laid Euphemia down. He set her bookbag down on the ground next to his bed and turned around to look at her. She was sleepily looking up at him and he smiled down at her.

He got onto the bed and pulled the bed curtains closed around them and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled close to him and he kissed the top of her head. She hummed in content. 

"Thank you, George," she said quietly.

He chuckled. "For what?"

"Being the best."


End file.
